Automatic beverage dispensers have become a more frequently utilized technology. As popularity grows, the desire for a better user experience and ease of use for automatic beverage dispensers is also increasing. Mechanical, automatic beverage dispenser allow for only fixed portions of ingredients and amounts to be dispensed. In other words, there are a pre-set, limited amount of options for delivery of the selected beverage into a container.
The use of the static, automatic beverage dispensers leads to a variety of problems with the user experience and with the cost of operating the machine. With the current technology, a user must have the beverage be filled into a standardized container size. For example, if a user wanted more coffee than the highest standardized size setting, they would be unable to do so, or would have to run multiple cycles, assuming additional cycles would not overflow the cup. Conversely, if the user wanted a beverage amount less than the smallest standardized size they would be unable to lower the amount and would waste the extraneous beverage dispensed.
It is common for a user to provide their own container to be filled with a beverage from the machine. If the user container were not exactly to the standardized size programmed into the machine, there will be additional issues with waste, under-dispensing and a frustrating user experience in trying to determine the appropriate size setting for the unique user cup. There has been some advancement in customizing this process but the existing solutions are expensive and cumbersome to use. It would be ideal if there was a dispensing mechanism available that is able to provide a precise amount of a selected beverage, regardless of container shape or size and to dispense the selected beverage efficiently and effectively.